Janemba
|Race = Evil Energy Demon (physical embodiment of evil energy) |Gender = Male |Date of birth = Age 774 (incarnated in the Saike Demon) |Date of death = Age 774''Dragon Ball Z: Fusion Reborn, 1995 (reincarnated) Age 776 (destruction of a physical body) |Allegiance = Kings of Destruction |FamConnect = Future Janemba (alternate timeline counterpart) Saike Demon (host) Vegeta (temporary host) Frieza (host) Janemba's Majin Vegeta (creation) }} '''Janemba' (ジャネンバ, Janenba) is the main antagonist in the movie Dragon Ball Z: Fusion Reborn, and he appears in several other ''Dragon Ball'' media. He is a demon of pure evil and great power. Janemba is the living definition of evil.Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2, 2010 Janemba exists in a different dimension separate from the main Dragon Ball storyline.Daizenshuu 6, 1995 Biography Background The evil energy which eventually manifested into Janemba had been gathering for generations, and created a powerful evil heart. The evil energy that he was born from includes that of many humans.Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3, 2007 In the GBA game Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury, King Yemma tells Goku that Janemba was the kingpin of an organized crime syndicate in the Demon World before he came to Hell. His scouter profile in the game also states this, saying that the soul of the crime boss Janemba had just arrived in the soul cleansing machine, and turned into a monster after taking over the Saike Demon. ''Fusion Reborn'' Janemba is incarnated in the Other World into the Saike Demon,Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2, 2006 a teenage ogre responsible for watching the Soul Cleansing Machine, when the latter slacks off and causes the cleanser to explode. The evil formed around the ogre mutates him into a giant, yellow, and childlike being who begins to turn Hell into his own paradise. Goku and Pikkon are interrupted from their match in the Other World Tournament to fight Janemba, Pikkon being left behind to free King Yemma from the barrier that Janemba created around the Check-In Station. Eventually, Janemba's weaker first form is destroyed by Super Saiyan 3 Goku, forcing a transformation into his second state, which enables him to overcome Goku. Vegeta appears and assists Goku, but neither of them is strong enough to defeat Super Janemba. The two eventually defeat Super Janemba by fusing into Gogeta, who destroys Super Janemba by purifying his pure evil energy and turning him back into the Saike Demon. Other Dragon Ball manga ;Dragon Ball Heroes: Victory Mission It was revealed that in an "Unknown Age", Janemba re-appeared and encountered Baby, who attempted to infect him, fusing them into a parasitic mass of evil named Baby Janemba. The Saiyan Hero Beat travels back to this age and encounters Baby Janemba, managing to defeat him and causing Baby and Janemba to defuse. Janemba is defeated but Baby continues the fight upon turning into Baby Vegeta. Video game stories ;Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai Janemba appears as the primary antagonist of Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai. Re-appearing two years after his defeat in Fusion Reborn thanks to evil energy beginning to clump together in Hell, Janemba begins interfering with multiple dimensions and timelines in an attempt to throw the universe into chaos. Throughout the game he does things like spread evil energy across Earth, revive many empowered dead villains, and attempt to turn Vegeta into another body for himself. At the end of the game he faces off against Kid Buu (who challenges him in Hell after escaping the area that Supreme Kai imprisoned him in thanks to Janemba's havoc), and is eventually finally defeated at the hands of Super Gogeta once more. Power ;Fusion Reborn Upon sensing the power of Janemba in his first form, Goku says that it is the strongest power he has ever felt. In his super form, Janemba manages to completely overpower Super Saiyan 3 Goku and is only defeated by Super Gogeta, the fusion of Goku and Vegeta. His power over dimensions is capable of transforming the entire universe into his image, including the Other World. He possesses great matter manipulation powers as well, able to pick up a club and alter its molecular structure, turning it into a sword. Aside from his power over dimensions and matter, he is also proved to be an accomplished martial artist, taking on both Goku and Vegeta in hand-to-hand combat and winning. In both forms, Janemba has a rather unusual weakness: he is physically hurt by insults. Whenever he or any of his constructions are insulted, he or it cracks slightly and shatters like glass. However, it is not enough to be useful against Janemba due to his powers of regeneration and stuns him only briefly. His constructs, such as the barrier around the Other World station however do not regenerate. ;Statements by authors and guidebooks Super Janemba was defeated by Super Gogeta, whose Power Level is said to be 2,500,000,000 in a 2004 V-Jump. According to the Toei website for the ''Dragon Ball''/''Dragon Ball Z'' movies, Super Janemba is stronger than even the Genmajin Hirudegarn, since Hirudegarn was capable of trading blows evenly with Super Saiyan 3 Goku while Super Janemba could beat back Super Saiyan 3 Goku."Movie Dragon Ball History" section, Toei Movie DVD's official website (東映的劇場版DVD官網中) for the ''Dragon Ball''/''Dragon Ball Z'' movies ;Video games The story of the PSP game Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai has it that Janemba's power level is based on the amount of evil energy he has absorbed, as the likes of Pikkon and Super Saiyan Goku can hold their own against Super Janemba at the start of the game, but by the end Janemba is able to fight an almost even match with Gogeta/Vegito and is able to take down Kid Buu. Upon Janemba gaining physical form, Kibito Kai states that he feels like he is being pulled apart just by looking at Janemba. When Gotenks fights Super Janemba, he states that he does not seem to be doing any damage even using his full power as a Super Saiyan 3. In the arcade mode of Shin Budokai, after meeting Super Janemba, Super Buu (w/ Gohan absorbed) states that he is stronger than Janemba. Techniques and special abilities *'Flight' – The ability to fly by pushing his ki out of his feet. *'[[Ki Blast|''Ki Blast]]' – Janemba is capable of firing destructive ki blasts or projectiles from either his hands or mouth. *'Bunkai Teleport' – Stemming mostly, if not completely, from his power to control reality, Janemba in his final form has the ability to fade backward while he is breaking into cubes, very similar to the Instant Transmission, only he does not leave all at once. This ability actually pulls him through more portals much like Illusion Smash, it only looks like cubes. This is supported when Vegeta fires a blast at the space Janemba just left, but the blast hit him where he reappeared as if it traveled with him. :*'Cosmic Illusion' – A counterattack in which Janemba avoids the opponent's attack with the Bunkai Teleport and appears at their side to blast them away. *'Instant Transmission' – Janemba teleports behind the opponent by locking onto their energy signature. Used in ''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3 (called Instantaneous Transmission) and Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2 (separate from his Bunkai Teleport). *'Afterimage' – Janemba moves so quickly that he leaves an image of himself behind. It is used to dodge an incoming attack. It is one of Janemba's techniques Raging Blast 2. *'Psychokinesis' – Janemba displays this ability in his giant form. He uses it to trap Goku within the colorful stones so he could perform Illusion Smash. *'Regeneration' – When Pikkon curses Janemba in the movie, his body shows signs of cracking. However, Janemba is able to reform his body, healing himself of the damage. When his physical body is destroyed in Shin Budokai, Super Janemba regenerates when enough evil energy clumps together to form a new body for him. *'Cloning' – Janemba is able to create small copies of himself and others, such as when he creates a clone of Goku to counter the latter's Kamehameha. Super Janemba also displays the ability to create clones of other people in the story of Shin Budokai, such as when he creates a perfect copy of Goku out of magic and later a clone of Majin Vegeta and when he creates clone of himself in the form of a sentient wall which surrounds King Yemma's castle. Janemba's small clones are named Mini Janembas in Daizenshuu 7. **'Copy Attack' – During their battle, when Goku starts getting serious, Janemba holds out his hand and creates a copy of Goku, which attacks on a similar style with his own Kamehameha technique and hits Goku. After Janemba uses his Copy Attack, the subtitles have Goku stating that he is "...also a wizard". Janemba's clone of Goku is named Mini Goku in Daizenshuu 7. *'Rapid Energy Cannon' – After Goku transformed into a Super Saiyan, Janemba (while in his first form) uses this attack on Goku. He spins around to rapidly fire powerful, orangish-yellow spheres. Janemba spun so much that most of the ki blasts he shot at Goku formed into a huge nuke-like explosion, inflicting extreme damage. *'Illusion Smash' – While in his first form, the demon attacked Goku by punching into small portals big enough for his fists. By doing this, Janemba was able to hit Goku with a series of punches from a distance away. Named in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2. *'Reality Manipulation' – An ability he carries through both forms, the demon can alter reality. For example, he changed the Other World Check-In Station, with King Yemma in it, into a jellybean looking thing along with everything else in Other World, even the tournament grounds. Janemba's ability was enough to bring back the dead and allow all deceased villains to escape from Hell, and restore Vegeta's body. **'Portal Opening' – In the story of Shin Budokai, Janemba's messing with reality creates holes in time and space that connect multiple dimensions and timelines together, which displaces people in time and allows the dead to reclaim their living bodies and return to the living realm. **'Resurrection' – In the story of Shin Budokai, Janemba's reality warping causes several dead villains to be returned to life, and Piccolo also notes that people are also seen emerging from the graves. *'Physical Mass Manipulation' – In his final form, Janemba is apparently able to physically alter and Deconstruct/Reconstruct the mass of objects. An example of this ability would be best demonstrated when he grabbed a stone spike and reconstructed it into a growing in length spear-like object meant to puncture Veku through the stomach. He can transmute objects, as was seen when he turned a club into a sword, calling it the Dimension Sword in Budokai Tenkaichi 2, though this was destroyed in the movie by Vegeta. In his first form, Janemba can also change other objects into miniature version of himself. *'Dimension Sword Attack' – This technique is used in his final form when he stabs at his opponent through portals using his sword in similar manner to Illusion Smash. * Dimension Sword - Super Janemba's signature attack in Raging Blast 2. *'Brutal Destruction' – A rush attack Super Janemba used against Veku and finished with a pink energy wave. *'Lightning Shower Rain' – Super Janemba shapes a line of bright-white, sharp glass by running his finger through the air. Once he makes the line, it shatters and he fires all the powerful sharp shards at his enemies. Named in the ''Budokai Tenkaichi'' series. :*'Spike Hell' – A variation on Lightning Shower Rain, used in Dragon Ball Z: Infinite World. Super Janemba traps his opponent in a red sphere of energy, then teleports away. When he teleports back, the dimensional fragments that explode out of the portal he created fall on the opponent and cut them at lightning speed. *'Hell Gate' – A green Mouth Energy Wave Super Janemba used against Super Saiyan 3 Goku in Fusion Reborn. It is named and seen as one of Super Janemba's attacks in Infinite World. *'Mystic Attack' – Janemba stretches his arm to a great length to strangle Vegeta. He also appears to able to bend and curve his arm while stretching it. *'Explosive Wave' – One of Janemba's Blast 1 in Budokai Tenkaichi 2. *'Howl' – One of Janemba's Blast 1 in his firt form in Budokai Tenkaichi 3. *'Mystic Breath' – One of Janemba's Blast 1 in both his base and Super forms in Budokai Tenkaichi 3. *'Full Power' – One of Super Janemba's Blast 1 in Raging Blast 2. *'Evil Energy Manipulation' – Janemba is evil energy taken physical form, and thus has absolute control over evil energy. When evil energy is in an area, it dulls ki sensing abilities, and makes Janemba's ki appear as if he is everywhere. **'Evil Energy Absorption' – The technique allows Super Janemba to become much more powerful through absorbing evil energy, the material which Janemba is made of. Only used in Shin Budokai, where Super Janemba tries to absorb Vegeta (who is producing evil energy) and later absorbs the evil energy from both Majin Buu and a fake copy of Vegito so that he can combat Super Gogeta. **'Corruption' – According to Kibito Kai, anyone who gets too close to Janemba when he is a cloud of evil energy will be turned evil, no matter what. **'Possession' – When an entity takes too much evil energy into their body, they will become Janemba: the Saike Demon turns into the giant Janemba in the movie, Vegeta takes on his Majin form in Shin Budokai, and Gohan becomes trapped in unending rage in Shin Budokai as well. Later in the game, Frieza manages to keep control of himself and use the power for his own gain. ***'Final Explosion' – Used when possessing Majin Vegeta's body. **'Shapeshifting' – In Shin Budokai, Super Janemba is able to alter his form to perfectly resemble both Goku and Vegeta, right down to their abilities. A clone of him takes the form of Majin Vegeta when morphing into Vegeta's dark side in order to fight Vegeta in the game. When Janemba takes control of Vegeta after this fight, Vegeta transforms into Majin form. At one point, Janemba transforms into Legendary Super Saiyan Broly, chases Tien Shinhan and Yamcha while the real Broly is fighting and chasing Goku. Janemba is able to emulate Broly's personality and abilities in this form, and he then fights Vegeta only to be defeated and his body destroyed again. He stops using the form when Vegeta defeats him and blows him into pieces of evil energy. Janemba then reforms in his Super Janemba state. ***'Omega Blaster' – Used when in the form of Legendary Super Saiyan Broly. *'Heightened Awareness' – Depending on the dub, Goku states that while fighting Janemba in his first form it was as if Janemba knew what move before he even made it. This happens as the villain initiates his Illusion Smash. *'Tornado creation' – As shown in the opening of Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3, Broly and Janemba charging their energy together causes a massive tornado to appear. *'Full Blast Press' (おもいっきりプレス) - Is the super attack of Janemba (Split Body) in Dragon Ball Heroes. *'Mind Break' – A Card Action Ability utilisable by any of the Kings of Destruction. The user fires a beam at their target that puts them under Babidi's Mind Control. *'Rakshasa's Claw' - Also known as Dimension Sword. One of Janemba's Super Attacks in Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2. *'Full Power Energy Wave' - One of Janemba's Ultimate Attacks in Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2. *'Dimension Ray' - One of Janemba's Ultimate Attacks in Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2. *'Angry Shout' - Janemba's Evasive Skill in Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2. Forms and transformations Evil Energy Janemba is born from and maintained by evil energy. Evil energy appears as purple clouds. When enough evil energy clumps together, or takes over a person, it takes on a physical body, becoming Janemba. As shown in the Shin Budokai games, if Janemba's physical body is destroyed, he will revert to his evil energy state until evil energy clumps together or a new host is found. Evil energy appears in places and planes of existence where Janemba goes, but if Janemba's physical form is destroyed by good energy, then all the released evil energy on that plane of existence will be destroyed. Janempa (Pre-Transformation) Janempa is Janemba's first shown form, called Janemba (Pre-Transformation) in Daizenshuu 6 and Daizenshuu 7, is chubby and extremely large. Janempa's intelligence also seems quite limited; the only word he knows how to say is his own name. This form is a result of Janemba's evil energy taking control of the Saike Demon. His attacks involve things such as creating miniature versions of himself and of Goku, creating dimensional portals, and shooting ki blasts from the four holes on his belly. Janempa also seems to be playful and not really trying, much like Majin Buu, which is used as a reference by Goku ("You should feel proud of yourself, only Majin Buu has pushed me this far"). Even in this base form, he, for the most part, managed to beat around Goku in both his normal and Super Saiyan forms. After causing immense destruction around him, he finally forces Goku to transform into his Super Saiyan 3 form. At this stage, Goku easily overpowers Janempa, smashing his head into his body. After being defeated, Janempa transforms. In Dragon Ball Heroes Janempa makes his debut in this form in the fifth mission of the God Mission series (GDM5), although only as a summoned character and boss. In GDM5, small Janempa also appears as a playable character, referred to as "Janemba (Split Body)". Super Janemba Janemba is Janemba's second shown form, and is called Janemba (Post-Transformation) in Daizenshuu 6, Janemba Final Form in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2, and Super Janemba in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3. The form is much more powerful than his previous one and is more structured for fighting. Janemba reaches this stage after his head is caved into his torso from Goku's attack, he then proceeds to compress himself into a smaller space, resulting in this new form. This form is able to use a deconstruction/reconstruction teleportation known as the Bunkai Teleport, portals with which he can attack through, stretch his arm at lengths, turning objects into deadly weapons, project his opponents' own Ki Blasts back at them through portals. He wields a powerful sword capable of shooting unblockable ki out in strikes, though Vegeta, who arrived to help Goku, destroyed this sword. In this more powerful form, Janemba overpowers Goku even when he is at Super Saiyan 3. Even after Vegeta shows up, Janemba is still able to effortlessly overpower both of them. However, once they successfully fuse to form Gogeta, Janemba is unable to faze them with even his most powerful punches. In a short time, Janemba is defeated effortlessly by Gogeta with the Stardust Breaker technique, restoring Saike Demon to his original state. King of Destruction Janemba King of Destruction Janemba is a playable character in the arcade game Dragon Ball Heroes, making his debut in fifth mission of the Jaaku Mission series (JM5). In this form, Janemba's pupils disappear and he is shown with a "M" symbol in his forehead, much like Majin Vegeta. He also gains an electric aura. Dark Magic transformation (Time Breaker version) Thanks to the Time Breakers, Janemba is transformed into this state via dark magic in Dragon Ball: Xenoverse 2. Fusion Baby Janemba Baby Janemba (ジャネンバベビー, Janenba Bebī) is the combination of the two super villains Janemba and Baby introduced in the arcade game Dragon Ball Heroes since the fourth mission of the Galaxy Mission series (GM4). In this form, Baby Janemba has blue eyes, yellow and big shoulders which resembling part of an armor and some details in his legs, arms and horns. Baby Janemba uses the Hell Gate as his special attack. He also appears in the spin-off manga Dragon Ball Heroes: Victory Mission. Dragon Ball Heroes also introduced King of Destruction Baby Janemba, appearing since the fifth mission of the Jaaku Mission series (JM5). Video game appearances *''Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai - Another Road'' (Future Janemba) *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Bakuretsu Impact'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3'' *''Dragon Ball Z: W Bakuretsu Impact'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Infinite World'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Dragon Battlers'' *''Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2'' *''Dragon Ball Heroes'' *''Dragon Ball: Zenkai Battle Royale'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi'' *''Dragon Ball: Xenoverse 2'' Voice actors *Japanese: Tesshō Genda *FUNimation dub: Jim Foronda (Janempa) and Kent Williams (Janemba) *Brazilian Portuguese dub: Wellington Lima *Italian dub: Pietro Ubaldi *Polish dub:' Jacek Braciak' Battles ;Fusion Reborn *Janemba (Pre-Transformation) vs. Pikkon *Janemba (Pre-Transformation/Super) vs. Goku (Base/Super Saiyan/Super Saiyan 3) *Janemba (Super) vs. Vegeta (Super Saiyan) *Janemba (Super) vs. Veku *Janemba (Super) vs. Pikkon *Janemba (Super) vs. Gogeta (Super Saiyan) Trivia *Janemba's name is likely a pun on "Je n'aime pas," which means "I don't like" in French. Spelled 邪念波, Janemba means "Evil Thought Wave". *Janemba's original coloration was meant to be purple and white. Interestingly, Janemba's appearance when transformed by Time Breaker magic in Xenoverse 2 appears similar to this original design. *The dubbed version makes a large distinction between the character's two forms, calling the first form "Janempa" and the second form "Janemba." In the closing credits of the movie, Janempa and Janemba are listed as different characters, as they are voiced by different actors. The original Japanese dub makes no such distinction, using the name Janemba for the two forms. *Janemba is very similar to Majin Buu. They both start out as chubby monsters who are limited in intelligence, and eventually transform into a slimmer and stronger form. **In Super Janemba's ending in Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai's arcade mode, he and Kid Buu are shown to be able to understand each other's words, and they even become friends. *In the Budokai Tenkaichi series, Janemba is the only character to have a base giant form, then transforming into a regular sized character and losing health when transforming. *When encountering Dabura in Shin Budokai - Another Road, Dabura states that Super Janemba resembles the Master of the Demon World. *In the FUNimation dub, Kent William's Janemba voice is similar to his Dr. Gero voice. However in later media, he made him sound more demonic. Gallery See also *Janemba (Collectibles) References ca:Janemba pt-br:Janemba Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:DBZ Characters Category:Demons Category:Males Category:Mute villains Category:Swordsmen Category:Villains Category:Characters with on-screen deaths who remain deceased Category:Majin Category:Film characters